Llegaste A Mi
by DMirime
Summary: A veces las cosas te afectan más de lo que parece, Gaz descubrió que la muerte de su madre dejó un amrca profunda en ella, y la llevó a conservar a la criatura más importatne de su vida.


**Llegaste a mi**

**by: DM**

Nota: Fanfic rápido, proque hace mucho que no escribo, publicado originalmente en el LiveJournal.

**I**

Siempre he pensado que la vida es una meirda que apesta más sobre unos que sobre otros. Por ello creo que no existe la justicia, ni hay buenos o malos. La gente es simplemente estúpida. La mayoría. Mi papá no lo es. Este puto mundo estaría perdido sin él. Cada vez que pienso en ello siento como una presión en el pecho, como si de repende me hinchara. Creo que es orgullo. Estoy orgullosa de papá. Aunque me es difícil saberlo, nunca he sido muy buena con esto de las emociones. Los médicos dicen que es un trauma por mi nacimiento, pero yo digo que están idiotas. Estoy muerta por dentro. La oscuridad devoró mi alma. Si es que existe algo como "el alma", claro.

Mi mamá tuvo un embazaro difícil, después de que nació el inútil de mi hermano le advirtieron que tener otro bebé sería suicida. Por supuesto no hizo caso. Así son los seres humanos, decerebrados y egoístas, entre más los conoces más los odias. Pronto te darás cuenta de esto. Como te decía: mi madre decidió traer otra criatura a este mundo sobrepoblado... mmm, cuando hablo así me recuerdo a la señorita Bitters, tú no la conociste, ya era vieja cuando fue maestra de mi hermano. Ese bebé en camino era yo. Y yo la estaba matando y ella me mataba a mi. Un embarazo difícil. Al final ella murió y yo sobreviví. No recuerdo nada de eso. Si hago un gran esfuerzo el primer recuerdo que puedo exprimir de mi mente es el de estar en brazos de papá en el laboratorio. Lo demás es confuso.

Te lo cuento porque yo creí que nada de esto me afectaba. Que no me importaba, ni significaba nada que mi madre hubiera sacrificado su vida para que yo tuviera una (así me lo explicó mi padre una vez).

Mi hermano siempre ha sido una molestia, un vómito de mono, metiéndose en todo tipo de problemas. Una vez creó una plaga de zombies. Creo qu trataba de traer de vuelta a mamá pero falló miserablemente. Papá se puso furioso. Todo lo paranormal era asunto de Dib. Como un Mulder en miniatura, pero sin lo guapo y el doble de paranoico. ¿Qué Mulder? Pues el de los X-Files, no me digas que no lo recuerdas, te renté la serie varias veces. Sí, ese. El vómito de mono se obsesionó con un chico de su escuela llamado Zim, creía que era un extraterrestre que intentaba dorminar al mundo. Dib estaba dispuesto a evitarlo para ser el héroe, ser respetado y blah, blah, blah. Por supuesto, Zim era un alien, pero bastante bestia y más inútil que mi hermano, si eso es posible. Sus planes de conquista eran una mezcla de infantilismo y egocentrismo, retocado con ineficacia y espovoreado con estupidez. Con semejante receta era obvio que nunca tendría éxito. Y siendo honestos, la destrucción de la humanidad no me resultaba desagradable. El punto es que desde que Zim llegó mi hermano se metió en cosas más extravagantes y molestas que antes... hasta que se topó con algo más grande d elo que pudo manejar.

Fue una noche de invierno, recuerdo la nieve. Dib tenía días de no llegar a la casa. No era algo nuevo, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que desapareciera y reapareciera después con algún problema, como la cabeza en llamas o lloriqueando como nenita. Pero esa noche no hizo nada de eso, llegó con un extraterrestre. De la misma raza que Zim, pero mucho más grande, quizá más alto que papá. Y no tenía buen semblante, parecía enfermo, estaba sucio y desaliñado, como mi hermano. Hasta el día de hoy no sé quién era, ni cómo llegó a la Tierra, ni menos cómo se encontrí con el vómito de mono. Dib no me lo ha dicho y yo no he querido preguntar, algunas cosas es mejor ignorarlas.

Mi hermano lo arrastró hasta su habitación, sin que la criatura se resistiera, pensé que se veía como un cordero al que llevan al matadero. Y no estaba lejos de la veradd. Lo seguí por curiosidad. Dib hizo una llamada en su computadora, parecía emocionado, decía que había cumplido las órdenes al pie de la letra y que la captura de uno de los líderes del imperio irken había sido exitosa, la resistencia acababa de propiciar un golpe certero a la tiranía. Todo ese parloteo no significaba nada para mi en ese entonces. No lo entendía. Dle otro lado de la pantalla es extraterrestre sonrió, dijo que la nave nodriza llegaría a la Tierra en tres días, y la nueva misión de mi hermano era mantener al prisionero oculto y desapercibido en lo que llegaban. Si el vómito de mono hubiera cumplido era orden, tú y yo no nos habríamos conocido, así que debemos agradecerle su estupidez.

**II**

En la madrugada sentí una mano que me sacudía. Desperté. Era mi hermano y parecía desconcertado. Me dijo que su prisionero de guerra había estado vomitando toda la noche. Me dieron ganas de mandarlo al infierno ¿qué demonios me importaba A MI lo que le sucediera a su apestoso cautivo? Dib estaba nervioso, frotaba sus manos compulsivamente mientras me miraba, no sabía qué hacer. Después de todo sólo tenía 12 años. Yo tenía 10. Y estábamos solos. Papá nos había dicho que pasaría la semana en los laboratorios del gobierno, trabajando en un proyecto súpersecreto.

A regañadientes me dejé guiar por la mano de mi hermano hasta su dormitorio. Tuve que admitir que la criatura se veía horrible, doblada sobre sí misma, su piel verdosa había adquirido un tono más semejante al del papel periódico que al de las peras -los irkens siempre me hacían pensar en esa fruta-. Unas manchas oscuras se formaban bajo los ojos, mientras el cuerpo se perlaba de sudor. No quise acercarme demasiado, pero desde donde estaba notaba el violento movimiento de una respiración agitada.

- Lo estás matando- Dije

- ¡No hice nada! Lo único que le di fue esa cosa, como pastilla, que los Resisty consiguieron. Se supone que sólo lo mantendría quieto hasta que ellos llegaran-

- Muerto no puede estarse más quieto-

- ¡Gaz!-

- ¿No pensaste, Tarado, que podrían haberte dado veneno?-

No me contestó, se limitó a morderse la esquina de su labio inferior. Debo confesar que se miraba muy lindo cuando lo hacía. Me recordaba a papá.

Me ofrecí a cuidar al prisionero ese día. No por buena persona, sino porque el Señor Elliot, mi profesor en ese entonces, había implementado un juego estúpido todos los miércoles, según él para aumentar el nivel de confianza y amistad entre sus alumnos. Ya había soportado el "Amigo secreto", donde todos los días había que darle un regalito a un compañero para expresarle el aprecio y respeto que sentíamos por él; y "La Dinámica de la Verdad", donde todos cololados en círculo comenzaban a decir lo que en realidad pensaban del compañero de al lado, mientras el profesor cantaba un canción, como en una especia de campamento para retrazados. Pasar el día entre el vómito de un alien moribundo me parecía más estimulante que las clases del Sr. Elliot.

No había mucho que hacer esa mañana después de que Dib se fuera a la escuela, el prisionero estaba hechado sobre la cama, temblando como una castañuela, pero muy mansito. Supongo que se sentía demasiado mal hasta para intentar escapar. Yo estaba aburrida. En la Tv sólo había programas matutinos para amas de casas y reality shows. Para colmo me había quedado sin pilas, por lo que no podía utilizar mi videojuego. Decidí bajar al Laboratorio de papá, con la vaga esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de batería.

Las luces de neón parpadearon antes de prenderse con un zumbido. Una mezcla de alcohol y aceite me asaltó al instante de cruzar la puerta. Froté mi nariz y el fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó por mi rostro. Ese olor siempre ha estado en el laboratorio, y quizá siempre lo esté, algunas cosas jamás cambian. Revisé sin ánimos los estantes, pero no había nada que me sirviera, sólo papeles y herrramientas. Al fondo, así donde están olvidados algunos inventos como el prototipo del Generados de Energía Infinita, encontré unas baterías perdidas. Al principio no las vi porque estaban junto a unas cosas rarísimas; eran una serie de vasos, parecido a licuadoras, pero en su interior había fetos de animales. Distinguí un perro, un hamster y un cerdo. Había un cuarto que no supe qué era y dos licuadoras vacías. Deduje que era una especie de incubadora para los experimentos genéticos de papá.

Sostenía las baterías contra mi pecho cuando escuché un fuerte golpe desde la casa. Salí rápidamente. El ruido provenía de la segunda planta, del cuarto de mi hermano. Tomé el bat de beisbol y subí las escaleras. Si esa cosa se había puesto repentinamente violenta, yo estaba dispuesta a defenderme.

**III**

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta y observé. Los libros y computadoras de mi hermnao estaban tiradas en desorden por doquier, pedazos de hojas, partes de plástico y metal retorcido adornaban el piso. Una sustancia espesa los cubría. Parecía aceite, pero a la luz resplandecía con brillos verdes. En medio del caos estaba la criatura, arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados y tan pálida que su piel se había vuelto blancusca. Desde mi lugar podía escuchar un chillido agudo, que parecía venir de su pecho mientras hacía arcadas. Al instante su cuello se hinchó. El alien apretó los dientes, pero esta sustancia oscura comenzó a filtrarse entre ellos. AL final fue más de lo que pudo soportar y vomitó. El líquido oscuro salía a borbotones, junto con una baba traslúcida, también verde. Yo a mi vez también sentí náuseas nomás al verlo. Estuve a punto de irme cuando noté que algo gelatinoso, del tamaño de un puño, se asomaba entre las sustancias, ya en el piso. la criatura se deplomó a un lado, sumida en un dolor sin nombre.

Con cautela me acerqué. No sé qué oscuro impulso me llevó a tomar la cosa viscosa entre mis manos. Cubiertos por las secreciones, mis dedos se volvieron pegajosos, pero realmente no me importó, porque yo había visto algo que captó mi atención más que cualquier cosa en mucho, mucho tiempo. Dentro de aquella masa había un embrión, tan pequeño como un dedo, con una cabecita de insecto y cuatro extremidades definidas, pero enroscadas. Se movía, imperceptiblemente, mas se movía. Miré de nuevo a la criatura hechada a un lado, ahogándose en su propia sangre. Poderoso como un relámpago llegó a mi el entendimiento.

Tenía sólo 10 años y ya sabía que la vida estaba podrida, que cada día sería más miserable que el anterior. EN un arranque de humano narcisismo, consideraba que nada podría sorprenderme. Pero al sostener aquel embrión y comprender lo que estaba pasando abrió un abismo en mi alma maldita. Algo se arrastraba en mi interior haciendo retumbras sus cadenas en mi cabeza. Un recuero, no, peor aún, un sentimiento. Empatía. Sacó sus garras arañando el corazón, permitiendo la entrada de otras bestias más mortales. Una oleada desconocida me abrumó. Yo pensaba en mi madre, pensaba en su dolor, podía verla tumbada en una cama de un frío hopital, ahogándose en su propia sangre porque yo la estaba matando. Si me hubiera vomitada quizá ella estaría viva. Sentí mis ojos húmedos y ardientes. Nunca me había pasado eso.

Corrí hacia el laboratorio, directamente hacia las licuadoras vacías. Prendí una de ellas y caundo un líquido rosita la llenó por completo sumergí el huevo viscoso. Sellé el aparato y corrí hacua los etantes, donde papá guardaba su arcenal de primeros auxilios, por cualquier accidente en sus experimentos. Tomé un chute de morfina y antibióticos. regresé a la habitación de mi hermano. Ni tan siquiera me paré a pensar en si habría consecuencias cuando clavé la jeringa en el alien, inyectando todo el contenido de golpe. Había una tormenta en mi interior, todo parecía envuelto en niebla e incluso mis propias acciones parecían distantes, como si fueran de otras persona.

Pasaron varias horas antes de calmarme y regresar a mi ánimo habitual. En ese tiempo tomé una desición: me importaba una mierda mi hermano y su misión. Tampoco me importaba la Resistencia y menos el Imperio Irken. Lo único que me importaba eran los embriones que aún había dentro de la criatura. No los vomitaría uno a uno en mi casa, no moriría en mi piso. Si quería salvarle, sólo había un luagr al cual acudir.

Zim.

**IV**

Llegar a casa de Zim fue bastante fácil. La gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver. Como la posibilidad de que un extraterrestre estuviera entre nosotros era muy remota, no miraban a ala criatura avanzar entre ellos, lenta y torpe, envuelta en una sábana. Otra sábana servía de capucha, enviando sombras a su rostro. La guié por las calles hasta que legamos a nuestro objetivo. Entramos directamente porque no puerta no tenía seguro. La casa estaba misteriosamente vacía. Gruñí con furia, pensaba que al llegar ahí todo el asunto ya sería problema de Zim y no mío. Mientras maldecía en silencio, el alien se dejaba caer en el sillón, permaneciendo taciturno. Con el chute de morfina seguramente había enviado su mente muy lejos... al mirarle tosió, lanzando pequeños trozos de masa gelatinosa. Algo horrible ocurría en su interior, no lo dudé ni por un instante.

- ¿Por qué no hay nadie en esta casa de mierda?- pregunté tirándome en el sillón, pensando cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento.

- Por favor cuide su lenguaje. La base debe permanecer sin contaminación auditiva.- Una voz artificial salió de algún punto indeterminado del techo. Ya la había escuchado en mis visitas anteriores.

- Tú eres la Computadora de Zim.- Dije

- Y el Sistema de Defensa.- Me contestó.

- Haces un pésimo trabajo.-

- Te dejé entrar porque vienes con un irken. Y completé el sondeo. El Más Alto está muriendo.-

- Dime algo que no sepa, como por ejemplo, cómo evito que siga lanzando las tripas.-

- Mis conocimientos de medicina irk son limitados.-

- Eres realmente inútil.-

- Pero he transmitido un mensaje de alerta a la Inmensa. Ya tengo en línea de espera una llamada de la nave insignia del Ejército Irken, ¿deseas conestar?-

- Quizá no tan inútil.-

Inmediatamente una pantalla cayó del techo. Después de unos segundos de estática apareció un alien en ella, inclinado hacia adelante y en cuanto me vio dijo, bien, ladró con desprecio:

- Un _humano_, ¿dónde está Zim?-

Tuve una sonrisa fugaz. El odio que me golpeó a través de la voz era tan similar al que yo desprendía por el género humano. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, su vista se depositó en mi compañero de cuarto y yo pasé a segundo plano. Tuvieron una conversación rápida, en una lengua que desconocía (me recordó al molesto sonido de los ganzos). Supongo que en algún momento hablaron de mi, porque el alien de la pantalla volteó a verme, sus eran ojos violentas piscinas de fuego. Nadie me había mirado con tanta intensidad. Poco después se movió y la pantalla se llenó de otros irkens, más pequeños, que comenzaron a interrogar a la criatura en ese idioma de ganzo suyo.

Vi pasar por la la ventana a uno de los niños de La Eskuela, las clases ya terminaban así que Zim no tardaría en llegar a casa -pensaba-. Por lo tanto el vómito de mono también estaría llegando a nuestra casa. Yo deseaba estar ahí sñolo para ver su casa cuando se diera cuenta de que su prisionero había escapado. Disfruté con saña en mi interior. Claro, en ese momento yo no sabía todo el drama que se desataba en la escuela, ni que la mitad de mi casa había colado en pedazos. Según me contó Dib después, su llamada a la resistencia había sido interceptada por un cazarecompenzas espacial. Había rastreado la señal hasta la computadora de mi hermano, así que cuando legó a La Tierra fue el primer lugar en el que buscó. Sacando algunos cálculos, el cazarecompenzas apareció unos diez minutos después de que yo y la criatura abandonñaramos la casa. Al encontrarla vacía, destruyó todo el frente (que abarcaba la habitación de mi hermano, el baño y parte del Estudio en la planta alta y toda la sala en la planta baja). Poco después de eso apareció en la escuela en busca de Dib. Y en su camino tropezó con Zim. Cuando descubrió que era un irken comenzó a cazarlo, para defenderse Zim llamó a su perro robot. Dib se escabulló esperando que se mataran entre ellos, porque el cazarecompenzas era en realidad un cazador de irkens.

**V**

Cuando los doctores terminaron su interrogatorio apareció en pantalla quien yo supuse era el otro líder de Zim. El de la mirada intensa.

- La Armada llegará en 15 horas terrestres. Mantendo con vida y el Imperio te recompenzará- Me ordenó, sin importar ocultar su desdén. No esperó respuesta cuando cortó la llamada, volviendo la pantalla negra. Sentí una punzada de simpatía. Hasta donde podía recordar nada había tenido el valor sificiente para tratarme así, porque todos me temían. Mis compañeros de clases tamblaban como gelatina la verme, escondiéndose en las esquinas del salón. Incluso la voz de los adultos se quebraba ligeramente cuando no tenían otra opción más que hablarme. Excepto papá. Sin importar qué tan oscura o pesimista me ponga, su trato jamás cambió, jamás mostró miedo o recelo. Supongo que me aceptaba tal como era. Y yo siempre se lo agradecí soportando sus extravagancia científicas.

Durante las siguientes doce horas nos la pasamos encerrados en la casa, la criatura, la computadora y yo. De vez en cuando me levantaba a limpiar el sudor o la sangre del rostro del alien. También cambiaba la sábana en la que se envolvía cuando ya estaba demasiado sucia. No tenía problemas con eso, pero me lo pensaba cuando escupía pequeños pedazos gelatinosos, cubiertos de su sangre aceitosa, ya no de la baba traslúcida. El ordenador dijo que aquello era bueno. Según los datos que le habían enviado, la criatura había sido envenenada con una sustancia que en casos normales atrofiaba las funciones internas del cuerpo, induciendo un coma. Pero si el irken estaba preñado, la sustancia licuaba lentamente los huevos y la acumulación de toxinas provocaba una muerte muy dolorosa. La solución era extraer los sacos de huevos en las primeras horas del envenenamiento, pero en una etapa tan avanzada los embriones ya estaban muertos. La respuesta del cuerpo era expulsar la carga innecesaria. Y a estas alturas nuestro exprisionero necesitaba ayuda. Sólo la tecnología irk podía salvarle la vida sin dejar secuelas.

Ahhh, yo sé que tendrás muchas preguntas. Yo las tuve. Pasé varias de esas horas interrogando a la computadora. Mientras mi hermano trataba de salvar su pellejo yo iba aprendiendo sobre los irkens. Sabrás que nuestra parasitaria sociedad humana tiene 3 modos de clasificación y segregación importantes: por género, hombres y mujeres, donde la mujer es un cero a la izquierda; por raza o color de piel, donde sólo los blancos son superiores; y por bienes materiales, donde el que tiene más dinero es quien manda. Así de necios somos. Los irkens, en cambio, tienen 2 formas importantes de clasificarse: por estatura, el pueblo tiene tamaño promedio así que entre más alto seas más respetado eres, y si no hay irken más grande que tú, te conviertes en algo así como el Emperador, y entre más bajo seas, más escoria te consideran; por posición en la milicia, si quieres respeto pero no eres muy alto, puedes conseguirlo logrando un lugar en la élite del ejército, donde el máximo honor es ser un invasor (sigo preguntándome cómo demonios Zim llegó a serlo). Y una de las grandes curiosidades es que ellos no se clasifican por género. Las diferencias biológicas entre hembras y machos son mínimas, tanto que nunca han hecho una diferenciación entre ellos; niñas y niños conviven juntos, tienen el mismo entrenamiento, los mismo trajes, las mismas oportunidades e incluso comparten cuartos de aseo en el Ejército y la Academia. En parte esto es porque por cada 20 varones hay una hembra, lo cual da paso a la siguiente curiosidad: su biología no distingue machos y hembras, pero sí fértiles y contenedores. Un fértil es aquel irken que puede producir e inyectar huevos ya fertilizados. U contenedor es en quien esos sacos se adhieren, alimentándose y creciendo seguros en su interior. Antes, cuando los huecos terminaban su periodo de gestación en el ocntenedor, de los 7 u 8 embriones sólo la mitad se lograba. Con el avance de la tecnología, los huevos son retirados cuando ya son estables para terminar su hestación en probetas. De esta forma se salvan todos los embriones y se pierden los molestos lazos familiares, porque no llevan un registro. Interesante, ¿no? Y se pone mejor: Un fñertil puede ser tanto una niña como un niño. De esta forma descubrí que Tak era Fértil. Y Zim un Contenedor. Me reí tan fuerte cuando me enteré de esto. Aún me rio al recordarlo Una de las amenazas de Zim era que pondría huevos en nuestros apestosos estómagos de simio. Al fin comprendía lo que implicaba.

**VI**

Las grandes cosas suceden muy rápido, casi no te dan tiempo de asimilarlo. A eso de las 7 de la mañana, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando entrar al viento helado y la nieve. En el umbral aparecieron Dib, Zim y su perro, apoyados el uno sobre el otro. Estaban sucios, desaliñadps y heridos. En sus rostros se dibujó la sorpresa al descubrirnos ahí. Inmediatamente se separaron, Zim corrió hacia la criatura mientras Dib se lanzó a mis brazos. Me tensé al instante, no estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto. Le amenacé con hacer de su vida un infierno si no me soltaba, pero él me ignoró.

- Dios Gaz, estaba tan preocupado por ti, creí que, fue lo peor, al ver la casa, pero estás bien- Balbuceaba sin parar. Forcejeé para quitármelo de encima mas sus brazos parecían de hierro. Me quedé y él me soltó, disculpándose. Yo estaba sorprendida, no sabía que mi hermano fuera tan fuerte. Y me pregunté, durante unos segundos, si siempre lo había sido y si simplemente había decidido no defenderse todas aquellas veces que le molesté o amenacé.

Apenas si pudo decirme que él y Zim habían unido fuerzas, cuando las ventanas explotaron con violencia. La fuerza del impacto me lanzó hacio adelante mientras sentía los pedazos de vidrio y escombros arañar mi piel. Creo que quedé sobre el piso de la cocina, aunque es difícil saberlo cuando tienes un sillón encima-. Por suertehabía quedado apoyado sobre algún otro mueble -quizá los entantes o la estufa- avitando que me aplastara, creando también una especia de cueva entorno mío. Por el boquete distinguí a Zim antes de que unas manos mecánicas lo arratraran. Salí de mi escondite y vi que la pared que protegía de la calle al interior de la casa ya no estaba. En medio de la calle estaba un mostruo tan grande como un camión, con cuatro poderosos brazos y una cabeza escamosa que recordaba vagamente a un toro. Al rededor de su cuello, grueso y poderoso igual que un tronco, llevaba un collas de redondas amatistas, resplandecían de un tono rosado en la semioscuridad del amanecer. Era el cazador. Tomó a Zim con uno de sus brazos mecánicos y comenzó a arañarle el rostro. Mi hermano intentó ayudarle, mas de un golpe le mandaron a estamparse contra un carro.

Todo cazador quiere un trofeo de su presa, algo con loq ue presumir o intimidar. Este monstruo quería los ojos, los cuales arrancaba a su presa y usaba en el collar. Debes saber que los ojos de los irkens, al morir, se secan y cristalizan adquiriendo la apariencia de nuestras piedras preciosas. Zim estaba en un problema muy gordo.

Sólo vi una mancha roja antes de que el monstruo retrocediera amitiendo un chillido con uno de sus brazos amputado. Zim cayó al suelo y frente a él estaba otro irken, ataviado con una armadura carmesí. La capa del mismo color se revolvió inquieta a su espalda. El alien dijo algo que no entendí y al instante se escuchó el martilleo de muchas armas sobre nuestras cabezas. Corrí fuera de la casa y vi sobre el techo muchos otros aliens armados, con la punta de sus pistolas centradas en el cazador. El cielo se abrió y una nava enorme abarcó todo el horizonte. El símbolo de la armada irken estaba tallado al frente y nuestro pálido sol invernal no hacía más que resaltarlo. Los reflejos violetas pintaban la nieve conforme la nave se acercaba más y más pareciendo jamás acabar. Era, simplemente, inmensa. El monstruo sólo se rió ante tan sobrecogedora imagen.

- Dos por el precio de uno.- Dijo con malevolencia, como si no comprendiera la situación.

- Sólo has dado problemas al Imperio. Has matado cobardemente a 16 de mis soldados y 3 de mis invasores. La única sentencia posible es la destrucción absoluta- Pude detectar un torrente de odio contenido filtrandose a traves de cada palabra que pronucniaba el de la armadura.

- ¿Y qué? Cumplí con lo que quería. Demostré que ustedes no son invensibles, que se les puede dar un golpe bajo, que tienen un lugar que se puede atacar y destripar. Pueden ser derrotados.-

- No mientras yo viva, odie y maquine.- El irken de la armadura se retiró con Zim caminando humildemente a su lado. Hizo un movimiento de su mano y una ráfaga de lásers acribillaron al cazador. Un potente torrente de energía sailó de la nave impactándose en el lugar. Cuando el humo se despejó, pude ver que donde había estado la calle ahora sólo habñia un gran hoyo. Del cazador ni las cenizas quedaron.

Zim y su líder pasaron a mi lado y sentí cómo me tocaba el leve ondeo de la capa carmesí, además del dulce olor del pan recién horneado. El impulso de acercarme casi despega mis pies del suelo, pero una mano me retuvo.

-Debemos irnos, Gaz. Este lugar todavía no es seguro para nosotros.-

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a Dib. Ambos escuchamos el martilleo de las armas y casi pude sentir los cañones apuntándonos conforme nos alejábamos. Pero no dispararon. Dib estaba muy nervioso y me pidió que no volteara atrás, pero no le obedecí. Quería mirarles por última vez. De entre las ruinas emergió la figura carmesí, en sus brazos estaba la criatura envuelta aún an las sábanas, ahora desgarradas. Por el lenguaje corporal de ambos, supose que estaba bien. Por lo menos no había muerto.

Y aunque me apena decirlo, aún ahora adoro el olor a pan.

**VII**

Como habrás de imaginar eso no fue el final de la historia. Papá casi se infarta al regresar a cas y encontrarla destruida, pero recobró la calma al descubrir que su laboratorio estaba intacto. Dib asumió la culpa, diciendo que uno de sus experimentos paranormales se habñia salido de control. Como castigo papá le obligó a trabajar en un laboratorio de "ciencia real", Dib realmente sufrió con ello, pero lo aceptó con buena gana. Especialmente después de que las noticias dijeran que la población había sufrido alucinaciones conjuntas durante casi tres días, y los destrozos habían sido causados por un arma experimental que se salió de control. La gente por supuesto lo creyó y no se volvió a habalr del asunto.

Mi hermano estaba preocupado durante el primer mes, temía que los irkens llegara a tomar represalias sobre él, pero lo que provocó. Pero nada pasó. Zim dejó de ir a la escuela y cuatro meses después desapareció. Había estallado la guerra entre la Resistencia y el Imperio Irken, y todos fueron convocados a luchar. Mi hermano, como miembro de la resistencia, también fue a la guerra. Yo no fui, aquello me parecía absurdo. Además no quería unirme a la resistencia, había nacido en mi una vena de simpatía por los irkens. Preferí quedarme en casa convenciendo a papá de que Dib estaba en un campamento para locos, que si los doctores creían que no tenía remedio se quedaría ahí para siempre - estaba preparando terreno para la posibilidad de que Dib fuera asesinado en alguna batalla. Siempre hay que estar preparados para todo-. Papaó lo tomó muy bien. Durante las siguientes semanas todo fue tranquilo y bastante aburrido, me había acostumbrado a las tonterías de Zim y Dib.

Una tarde en la que veía la televisión una pequeña detonación salió del laboratorio de papá y la casa y tres kilómetros a la redonda se quedaron sin energía eléctrica. Papá salió de su laboratorio, la ropa ligeramente quemada. Estaba trabajando en un nuevo tipo de energía perpetua, pero no midió bien la potencia y explotó. Dijo que tomaría una ducha y subió las escaleras. Yo bajé al laboratorio, curiosa, porque que papá se equivoque no es algo que pase todos los días. Todo estaba sepultado en ocuridad y humo, iba a retirarme cuando vi una pequeña luz al fondo del laboratorio. Me moví con cuidado y vi que la luz provenía de una de las incubadoras. Al acercarme un par de ojos rojos se toparon con los míos. Quedé pretrificada, un irken en miniatura golpeaba con sus manitas el vidrio de la incubadora, tratando de atraer mi atención. No podía creerlo, lo había olvidado... ¿cómo pude olvidar al embrión que habían vomitado en mi casa? Al que había tomado entre mis manos. Estaba vivo y me miraba con interés. Abrí la tapa de la incubadora y el bebé sacó su cabeza, respirando nuestro aire por primera vez. Era, quizá, del tamaño de una libreta, cuando lo tomé en mis brazos en aquella ocasión. Me sonrió y supe que estaba perdida; un oscuro hechizo, tan antiguo como el tiempo, se apoderó de mi. Yo... conservé a la criatura.

Un mes después Dib regresó. El Imperio Irken había caíso, sus líderes estaban muertos y los guerreros sobrevivientes capturados o escondidos, repartidos por el universo. Jamás imaginó lo que encontraría al llegar a casa.

_- El tío Dib se sorprendió al verme, ¿verdad mamá?-_

Ahh, más que eso. Casi sufre un colapso. Le tomó horas tranquilizarse. Quería llamar a la resistencia, quería que te devolviera. No se lo permití. ¿Cómo podría devolverte? El mundo al que pertenecías dejó de existir. Y sólo eres un bebé. Un bebé pecoso, por cierto.

_- ¡Odio esas pecas!_

Te quedan bien, hay criaturas a las que no le quedan, pero a ti te hacen ver lindo. Es tarde, debo irme a la universidad.

_- ¿Tan rápido? Quiero que me cuentes otra vez la historia.-_

Después. Dib llegará printo, puedes pedirle que te hable sobre los irkens. Papá vendrá de visita hoy, también.

_- ¡Genial! El abuelo es muy divertido_

Ya han pasado siete años desde que llegaste a mi y ¿sabes qué? han sido los mejores años de mi vida.

**fin**


End file.
